Sad Eyes
by Luthien Faelivrin
Summary: [Sorato] El no es como parece... y esos ojos sin brillo.... [Tercer capitulo, terminado]
1. Capitulo I

**Sad Eyes  
Por Luthien Faelivrin**  
  
-Es tan guapo! - exclamó una chica mientras se acomodaba su cabello y observaba a uno de los chicos de su clase.  
  
-Eh? Tai? Bromeas? - le preguntó su amiga incrédulamente.  
  
-No lo ves? es guapisimo? - se volteó algo molesta - Ah... pero es que seguro tu tienes malos gustos  
  
-Tu que sabes? - bajó la mirada y le dio una mordida su manzana.  
  
-Bueno, demuéstralo... dime quien te gusta  
  
-Y crees que te lo voy a decir - siguió mordiendo su manzana, ignorando lo que decía su amiga.  
  
-Anda, entonces si tienes malos gustos y no me quieres decir - le dijo su amiga en tono burlón.  
  
-Mimi, ríndete, si? no te lo voy a decir  
  
-Ah, vamos Sora - le dio un codazo en el brazo - Dime, a quien le voy a decir?   
  
-Está bien... - suspiró - Me gusta matt, contenta?  
  
-Eh, nada mal - sonrió - aún así... - se quedó seria - no es la mejor opción...  
  
-Eh? - volteó a ver a su amiga - De que hablas?  
  
-Nada, Olvídalo... - volteó a ver al reloj encima del pizarron - Creo que ya me voy a mi lugar, Sora - se fue  
  
Sora abrió su libreta y siguió escribiendo el nombre de Matt. Sonó la campana y todos regresaron a sus lugares correspondientes. Volteó a ver a Matt, charlando con sus nuevos amigos, era demasiado popular, y apenas había llegado al colegio hacía 2 meses, como no? Era guapísimo! Ojos azules, Cabello rubio, ni muy largo ni muy corto, y cuando se pasaba la mano por el cabello... todas las chicas alrededor se sonrojaban, era tan... perfecto. Pero no lo conocía bien, había hablado con él solo una vez, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo, tenía una voz tan varonil... Siguió escribiendo su nombre hasta que vino alguien a interrumpirla, rápidamente cerró su libreta.  
  
-Hola, eh... podrías prestarme un lápiz? - era Matt, Sora no lo podía creer, se sonrojó y rápidamente buscó un lápiz.  
  
-Aqui tienes - le dió el lápiz lentamente, y tocó su mano - Lo siento...  
  
-No, está bien - le sonrió - Y... olvidé tu nombre...   
  
-Sora... - se sonrojó, que idiota se sentía! Tenía que decir algo antes de que se fuera.  
  
-Sora... - repitió - Eso es... Cielo, eh? Que lindo nombre  
  
-Gracias - trató de sonreírle también.  
  
-Bueno, me voy, te devuelvo el lápiz después  
  
Vio como se iba a uno de los asientos de adelante de ella, ya, había hablado con él. Estaba emocionada, él parecía interesado en ella, pero... podía ser solo su imaginación, no era una de las chicas con mejor autoestima... "Por qué se iba a fijar en mi?"  
  
-----------  
  
-Eh! Te vi Sora - le dijo su amiga en tono burlón - Tan rápido lo enamoraste?  
  
-Y ahora que hice yo? - le dijo seria - Todavía crees que se va a fijar en mi  
  
-Ay, Sora, por favor, eres muy linda!  
  
-Estás loca - le dijo ignorándola.   
  
-Mira Sora, no debes estar asi por aquel chico, él fue un idiota al no hacerte caso, no se dio cuenta de la gran chica que se perdió - Le sonrió - Por favor, Sora Chan, tente un poquito de amor propio.  
  
-Mimi... - se quedó en silencio - aún así, alguien como él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo  
  
-Cállate! - se molestó - Ya, Sora, verás que si se fija en ti, eres inteligente, simpática, buena amiga, y aunque digas que no... BONITA.  
  
-----------  
  
Un Martes por la tarde, el cielo nublado, era como casi todo los días aburrido; Sora decidió ir a caminar un poco y así fue. Llovía un poco, Sora llevaba un gran abrigo pero aún así sentía el frío hasta en las venas. Siguió caminando y vio una sombra de lejos... por un momento se asustó, podría ser verdad, o se estaba volviendo loca? Siguió acercandose, pudo comenzar a ver a un chico... un chico rubio con pantalones y gabardina negras, cadenas en los pantalones. Podría ser **él**??  
  
-Te gusta la lluvia eh, Sora? - se escuchó una voz grave enfrente, preovenía de aquella sombra - No te había visto antes por aqu  
  
-Es mi primer día, casi no salgo - se sonrojó y se guardó las manos en el abrigo.  
  
-Deberías hacerlo más a menudo... - le dijo acercándose a Sora - Podríamos vernos seguido  
  
-Si... - Y ahora decía eso, que idiota se sentía! Sintió sus mejillas ardientes - Y? vienes cada día a caminar?  
  
-Solo con este clima, me siento libre - suspiró - me encanta la lluvia, los días nublados...  
  
-A mi también pero casi no salgo - seguia sonrojada...  
  
Sora se dio cuenta como lentamente Matt se acercaba a ella, no se podía mover, estaba fría como hielo. Apretó sus labios contra los de ella, y la abrazó. Metió su lengua en la boca de Sora, y ella sin poder moverse, claro, le gustaba esa sensación pero no sabía que hacer... Solo... dejarse llevar por el momento.

_  
Por Continuar!_  
  
**Notas:** Hola! Aqui tienen mi cuarto fic otro Sorato, para variar, jeje ok, es que soy una porqueria para otras cosas ; y bueno, tampoco soy muy buena para esto!! Es una historia muy corta pero aqui ya van a ser las 2 am jeje ;   
  
Por favor manden reviews!!! =)  
  
Luthien


	2. Capitulo II

Sora se dio cuenta como lentamente Matt se acercaba a ella, no se podía mover, estaba fría como hielo. Apretó sus labios contra los de ella, y la abrazó. Metió su lengua en la boca de Sora, y ella sin poder moverse, claro, le gustaba esa sensación pero no sabía que hacer... Solo... dejarse llevar por el momento.  
  
..............................................  
  
**Sad Eyes  
Por Luthien Faelivrin**

El beso continuó, Sora se preguntaba en que pensaba Matt, si le gustaba, o si solo estaría haciendo eso por que sabía que ella le gustaba y para hacerle ilusiones... "Pero que estoy pensando?" Rápidamente se alejó de Matt.  
  
-Lo siento - dijo Matt, alejándose un poco - No... no lo pude evitar  
  
"_No lo pudo evitar?"_ Se preguntó a si misma "_Entonces, si... podrá ser? Será posible que Matt sienta algo por mi?_"  
  
-N-no te preocupes, no es nada - se sonrojó y se volteó - Tengo que irme...  
  
-En serio, lo siento Sora... no tienes por que irte... o ya no quieres verme? por esto...  
  
-No, está bien, nos vemos mañana en el colegio, adiós Matt... - se fue corriendo  
  
No se lo podía creer! Matt la había besado! Y la abrazó... ella no quería creer que le gustaba, maldito autoestima.   
  
-------  
  
-Ayer estuvo frío, y llovió! - gritó Mimi  
  
-Gracias por la información, Mimi - dijo Sora volteándo a ver a Mimi  
  
-No pude ir de compras gracias a eso, que desgracia - brome  
  
-Mimi... - se quedó en silencio - Bueno, hablando del día de ayer... salí a caminar y...  
  
-A caminar con ese clima?   
  
-Mimi! Déjame terminar... - suspiró - Es que... me encontré a Matt...  
  
-En serio?! - preguntó emocionada - Que pasó? Cuéntame!  
  
-Pues... - se le acercó a su amiga - No lo creerás pero... me besó - Esperó la respuesta de su amiga, un grito seguramente   
  
-AAAH! SORA!! - gritó emocionada, claro, normal en ella - Felicidades!! - puso su brazo alrededor de ella - Ves? que te dije? Le gustas! Y mira, ahí viene!   
  
-Qué? - preguntó, y enseguida se sonrojó - Vámonos de aquí, si?  
  
-Ah, vamos Sora... tienes que hablar con él, algún día tendrás que hacerlo - le sonri  
  
-Pero ahora no me siento lista, Mimi  
  
-Ay, por favor, Sora... - hizo una pausa - Matt! - grit  
  
-Hola - dijo Matt - Sora, y... Mimi?  
  
-Si, - le dijo, y sonrió. Se volteó y vio a Tai - Bien, eh, yo los dejo solos, ahí va mi chico  
  
Matt y Sora observaron como Mimi se iba a hablar con Tai. Sora tenía una extraña sensación, quería que Matt estuviese ahí, pero al mismo tiempo quisiera ser invisible.  
  
-Y, que hiciste después de nuestro encuentro, eh Sora? - preguntó Matt  
  
-Me... fui a mi casa a hacer mis deberes - le dijo cortante  
  
-Sora? Estás bien? No quieres hablar conmigo, cierto? - le preguntó algo preocupado - Es... por lo de ayer, Sora?  
  
-No.. - le respondió cortantemente una vez más, pero es que como iba a hablar bien con él?! Era demasiado timida.  
  
-Si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entiendo, adiós Sora y perdóname - se fue  
  
-Matt... - susurr  
  
-------  
  
Sora se recostó en su cama, abrió uno de sus cajones y tomó un pequeño cuaderno azul, tomó una pluma y empezó a escribir.  
  
_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
Por qué dejé que se fuera así? Como puedo ser tan idiota? De verdad me gusta mucho, desde que... ese chico me rechazó he tenido muchos problemas con los chicos. Algunos me han dicho que me aman, pero como? No me conocen...   
  
Ayer Matt me besó, sentí algo tan... especial en mi, ya ni sentía el frío viento... es tan especial para mi...  
_  
_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason  
  
No... ahora no, no te voy a dejar que te vayas...  
_  
Terminó de escribir, se puso su abrigo, sus zapatos, y salió corriendo de su casa, de nuevo estaba nublado, Gracias a Dios! Lo iba a encontrar, se fue a donde se había encontrado a Matt el día anterior. Y no lo podía encontrar, "_Será que me odia?"_ Se preguntó, "_Ya no quiere verme... soy una imbecil, me voy a mi casa_"  
  
Apenas se iba y sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.  
  
-Sora? Que haces por acá? - preguntó Matt, de nuevo vestido de negro  
  
-Matt... P-per... - fue interrumpida por Matt  
  
-Es cierto, que no quieres hablar conmigo, lo había olvidado - se alejó un poco de ella  
  
-No, Matt... por eso te estaba buscando - agachó la cabeza - Es que, solo no sabía que decir, por favor, no dejes de hablarme...  
  
-Sora Chan... - sonrió - Puedo llamarte asi?  
  
-Ehm.. si - levantó la cabeza y le sonri  
  
-Aver Sora Chan, que pasa? Por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando estás conmigo? - tomó la cara de Sora e hizo que voltease a ver sus ojos... ahí Sora se dio cuenta de algo... Matt no tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos, ese que tenemos todos los que somos felices...  
  
-Yo... no sé, Matt - continuó viéndolo a los ojos  
  
-Segura? - le sonrió de nuevo  
  
-Es que tú.... me gustas Matt... - se sonrojó y se volteó.  
  
-Sora? - Dijo Matt acercándose a ella - esa no es una razón para haberme hecho sentirme tan mal, o si?  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Es que... - se sentó en el pasto y Sora lo imitó sin quitarle la vista de encima - Me hiciste sentir muy mal cuando me hablaste asi... y es que, tú también me gustas...  
  
-------  
  
"_Le gusto... no, pero si soy tan fea, no me conoce, no puede ser, que? Qué pasa?_" No podía dejar de pensar en eso... después de que Matt le confesó sus sentimientos a Sora, se despidió de ella y se fue rápidamente.  
  
-Matt... - susurró y abrazó su almohada.  
  
-------  
  
Otro fin de semana, por parte era bueno, pero... no podría verlo... se lamentaba por eso.  
  
Se vio al espejo... vio ese estúpido reflejo... esa niña fea que siempre había sido, la que nunca pensó que podría amar, a la que podrían amar.  
  
Tomó su cuaderno de nuevo, siguió escribiendo esa canción, y sobre Matt.  
  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back, you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

_Algo dentro de mi me dice que no me merezco a alguien como Matt, pero otra parte de mi piensa lo contrario. Le agradezco profundamente que me quiera por lo que soy, esta niña tan fea, pero eso no es lo más importante, si no, como se fijó en mi??_  
  
-------  
  
-Que bien que te sientas así, Sora! - le dijo su amiga - E...espera, su apellido es Ishida?   
  
-Si, que sucede?   
  
-Escuché algo sobre él y... las drogas, pero podrá ser que sea adicto?

_Por Continuar!  
_  
  
**NOTAS**: Konnichiwa! Aqui esta el tercer capitulo de mi no muy lindo fic xD, que tal? La cancion que escribe Sora en su diario es **Anywhere** y es de Evanescene, linda, eh? Creo que el siguiente capitulo ya es el final, joo --Uu Maaw, enserio que con esta historia me quede con ganas de encontrar a alguien asi... jejeje bueno, no he recibido muchos reviews, aun asi, no es la gran maravilla uu jejeej pero a los que me han dejado, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!! Esperen el proximo capi, pronto!   
  
Luthien! 


	3. Capitulo III

-Que bien que te sientas así, Sora! - le dijo su amiga - E...espera, su apellido es Ishida?   
  
-Si, que sucede?   
  
-Escuché algo sobre él y... las drogas, pero podrá ser que sea adicto?  
  
..............................................  
  
**Sad Eyes  
Por Luthien Faelivrin  
**

-Drogas?! - preguntó Sora casi dando un brinco   
  
-Eso escuché, Sora - suspiró - Yo sé que no es el mensaje que te esperabas, pero yo no puedo hacer nada  
  
-Crees... que si es adicto, y que solo me está usando? - dijo volteándo a ver al piso  
  
-Usando?  
  
-Si, solo para hacerme adicta también - se sintió con ganas de llorar, pero se aguant  
  
-No... no sé, Sora, pero tienes que hablar con él, si le tienes tanta confianza...   
  
-Y eso haré... - dijo, mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla  
  
-Sora... - dijo Mimi - Por favor, no llores, aún no estamos seguras si es verdad - le dijo, y la abrazó para consolarla - Ya, y si es cierto, se que lo vas a superar  
  
-No estoy segura - dijo apoyándose en Mimi  
  
-------  
  
Decidió ir a preguntarle a Matt si tenía algo que ver con las drogas, que fuese mentira, no sabía si seguiría enamorada de él, después del beso que le dio, el primero de ella.  
  
-Sora Chan! Creo que ya es costumbre venir a encontrarnos por acá - dijo Matt, y de nuevo vestido de negro  
  
-Hola... Matt  
  
-Que tienes, Sora? Estas nerviosa de nuevo, eh? - la hizo que se sonrojara  
  
-No, Matt, es que me acaban de decir algo de ti...  
  
-Eh? Qué?  
  
-Me dijeron que eres adicto a las drogas... - pues, de verdad no le habían dicho eso, no estaba segura si lo era, pero que más decir...  
  
-Adicto... - se quedó en blanco - Esos malditos rumores de nuevo...  
  
-Es... es cierto?! - preguntó Sora  
  
-Para nada... es que... - sacó su cartera y le mostró una fotografía - Ves, esta chica, Meiko, era mi novia... - Meiko, una chica blanca de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, iguales que los de Matt, una sonrisa contagiosa, pero si Matt no tenía malos gustos! - Murió el año pasado...  
  
-Lo siento mucho... - dijo Sora con dolor, al verlo a él, es como si le transmitiese el dolor  
  
-Ella fue la adicta, no yo... - dijo triste - Una noche fue a una fiesta con unas amigas, al día siguiente llegó muy mal al colegio... no me hablaba, lo pasó riendo con sus amigos, pero más de lo normal. Si le hablaba me hacía que me callara... y fue peor después, siguió consumiendo más y más droga, quería hacerme adicto a mi... y quería... tener relaciones conmigo, pero no cedí, claro, la amaba, pero, no podía aporvecharme de ella, no sabía que hacía, solo deseaba ayudarla, y ella no me dejaba.   
  
-Ha de haber sido terrible... - dijo Sora sorprendida y sin saber que decir  
  
-Más de lo que imaginas, dejó de ser la niña de buenos sentimientos de la que me había enamorado  
  
-Y por qué murió? - preguntó curiosa  
  
-De una sobredosis - hizo que Sora se quedara helada  
  
-Y... que edad tenía?  
  
-Tenia 14 y eso es lo más triste de todo, tenía toda una vida por delante, era amistosa, bonita...  
  
-Matt - se acercó a él  
  
-Y sus padres... - sollozó, apretando sus puños - ...creyeron que fue mi culpa que ella muriera, y nunca he visto su tumba, ya que ellos me lo prohibieron, ni siquiera se donde encontrarla... y mis padres no me han dejado buscar  
  
-Matt...   
  
-No me he podido olvidar de ella, era una parte muy importante de mi ser... y haberla perdido así... pues, yo creí que nunca me recuperaría de esta pena, pero... te conocí a ti, Sora Chan...  
  
-A mi? Pero que tengo yo de especial? No soy bonita como Meiko... - volteó a ver al piso  
  
-Pero por supuesto que lo eres, y no solo fisicamente, pero espiritualmente - le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas...  
  
-Apenas y me conoces...  
  
-Y eso es suficiente para mi, y además, crees que no te he observado? Sé lo buena que eres -   
  
-Pero nunca llegaré a ser como ella... - susurr  
  
-Nadie es como alguien más, te quiero por quien eres - la tomó por la cintura, y acercó sus labios a los de ella, podía sentir su agitada respiración... la besó. La abrazó más, y siguieron besandose, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo.  
  
-------  
  
Te quiero por quien eres... y de nuevo el beso, se estaba adelantando un poco... pero si ya le dijo que le gusta, y ahora más que nunca, era tan noble... y si creía en él, solo de verlo a los ojos uno podría darse cuenta de que era verdad. Lloró con tanta sinceridad... pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.  
  
Y aún no se creía que se hubiera fijado en ella, aunque él ya le había estado subiendo el autoestima, con todo lo que le decía... ya llevaban un año de amistad, ella creyó que por la forma de ser de Matt con ella pronto le pediría ser su novia, pero con se su amiga cercana se conformaba, él ya le había dicho varias veces que era su mejor amiga, se llevaba bien con los chicos del colegio, pero nadie como ella... era su todo.  
  
-Sora Chan! - esuchó Sora de lejos, era Matt, y se acercó   
  
-Matt! - le abrazó - Cómo estás?   
  
-Mal... muy mal, Sora Chan...   
  
-Eh? Pero... que sucede, Matt? - de haberse llevado tan bien con él, ya no se avergonzaba tanto al verlo a los ojos, y asi hizo.  
  
-Es que... mis padres me dijeron que...  
  
-Qué? Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando... por qué estás así? - preguntó viéndolo  
  
-Sora Chan, perdóname... - dijo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sora, haciendo que esta se sonrojara  
  
-Matt... qué te pasa? - ahora si estaba preocupada, Matt había comenzado a llorar - No llores... no llores Matt... ven, vamos a mi casa y me cuentas lo que tienes, no puedes seguir as  
  
-Gracias Sora... - le dijo, y ella le sonri  
  
Fueron a casa de Sora, colgaron sus abrigos y fueron a su habitación. Matt se veía muy mal.  
  
-Anda, Matt, cuéntame que tienes - le insisti  
  
-Sora... antes que nada, déjame decirte que eres mi mejor amiga, y que te amo Sora y ya lo sabes... - la tomó de las manos. Que iba a decir? Sora comenzó a ponerse nerviosa - Y prométeme que vas estar bien cuando te diga esto...  
  
-Claro, pero cuéntame - ya se estaba imaginando lo peor...  
  
-Es que mis padres me acaban de hablar de una transferencia, y que probablemente nos tenemos que ir a China... - dijo, aún tomando de las manos de Sora.   
  
-A China... - dijo, en blanco. Soltó las manos de Matt y se las llevó a la cara - NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO, MATT! NO! - gritó, sus manos comenzaron a mojarse con su llanto amargo.  
  
-Sora, prometiste tomarlo con calma, por... - fue interrumpido por Sora  
  
-Cómo crees que lo voy a tomar con calma, Matt? Si eres mi mejor amigo y te vas! Me dejas aquí sola!   
  
-No vas a estar sola, tienes a Mimi... - dijo sin saber que más decir, le dolía verla as  
  
-NO ES LO MISMO MATT! Y tú muy bien lo sabes... - dijo, aún llorando  
  
-No es mi decisión, Sora, entiéndelo... si por mi fuera, me quedaría aquí contigo... pero no es posible, Sora... perdóname, por todo... - tomó la cabeza de Sora y la recargó en su pecho, y esta lo abrazó con fuerza, sollozando - No me gusta verte asi  
  
-No lo puedo entender, Matt... no lo quiero entender... - dijo abrazándolo cada vez más, como si así pudiera hacer que se quedara con ella...  
  
Matt se quedó con Sora, quien aún lloraba, esperó a que se durmiera, sus ojos estaban cansados de haber derramado tantas lágrimas. Y la vio dormir, la tenía entre sus brazos, y quisiera quedarse así por siempre, nunca dejarla...   
  
-Mi ángel hermoso - dijo tocando la tersa piel de Sora - Discúlpame, no quería hacerte daño, a ti, que siempre estuviste para mi, que egoista soy... - siguió observandola, era mucho más hermosa al dormir - Qué hubiese hecho todo este tiempo sin ti? Tal vez ya estaría perdido...   
  
Recostó a Sora, y la cubrió con la sabanas. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su habitación.  
  
-------  
  
-Cuándo te vas, Matt? - preguntó Sora  
  
-Dentro de dos meses...   
  
-Ah...- suspiró - Quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día, fue... la impresión, solamente...  
  
-No te preocupes, Sora - dijo, y le sonrió - Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Si, que sucede?  
  
-Podrías... - se sonrojó - esperarme?  
  
-Eh? A donde vas?  
  
-No, no... - se sonrojó aún más - no sé cuanto tiempo estaré en China, podrías esperarme?  
  
-Matt, por supuesto que lo haré, toda la eternidad... - le sonri  
  
-Gracias Sora, ya ves por qué eres mi ángel?   
  
-No me llames así - se sonrojó - no soy nada más que un estorbo...  
  
-Si fueras un estorbo serías mi amiga?   
  
-No sé...   
  
-Por supuesto que no - dijo acariciando el cabello de Sora - al contrario, lo eres todo para mi  
  
-Matt... es mi turno de hacer una pregunta - dijo nerviosa  
  
-Lo que sea  
  
-Pues, uh, no sé como decir esto, pero... - dijo jugando con sus manos - Siempre me dijiste que me amas...  
  
-Más que a mi mismo   
  
-Uh... - se sonrojó mucho más - Por eso, eh, por qué nunca me pediste ser tu novia? - cerró los ojos  
  
-Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías, pues, verás, tenemos una amistad tan linda, que tenía miedo que si comenzabamos a tener una relación formal te distanciaras de mi, por que eres demasiado tímida, Sora - hizo que se quedara de piedra  
  
-Ah, no me imaginé que fuera por eso, pero, creo que tienes razón... y, alguna vez quisiste que fuera tu novia?  
  
-Siempre lo he querido, Sora... - dio un largo suspiro  
  
-Ah, ya veo...   
  
-Pero ahora ya es muy tarde  
  
-Creo que si...   
  
Se quedaron en silencio, y no continuaron hablando de eso...  
  
-------  
  
-Entonces... adiós, Matt - dijo entre lágrimas  
  
-No, no digas adiós, es un hasta luego - la abrazó con fuerza - No quiero irme... pero sé que me estarás esperando  
  
-Claro que si, Matt   
  
-Ya, me tengo que ir...   
  
-Hasta luego, Matt - dijo separandose de él  
  
-Hasta luego...  
  
Vio como se alejaba, quería seguirlo, y obligarlo a quedarse, pero sabía que no era posible, que ya era demasiado tarde, pero no era su decisión... lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que se perdió entre la gente...   
  
-------  
  
Sora estuvo deprimida por tanto tiempo, le hacía falta un abrazo de Matt, sentirse protegida y querida de nuevo, pero ahora estaba tan lejos, tan lejos y tan cerca... tan cerca de su corazón, por que de el nunca se alejó.  
  
-Me haces tanta falta... - susurró viendo la fotografía de Matt - hace dos años que no te veo... y no me has llamado en meses, que pasó? te habrás olvidado de mi?...  
  
El telefono son  
  
-Diga? - dijo Sora sin ganas  
  
-Sora... perdoname por no haberte hablado en tanto tiempo  
  
-Matt? Que pasó? - preguntó emocionada, era Matt, y en ese momento pensaba en él!  
  
-Problemas familiares y castigos...   
  
-Ya veo, me tenías preocupada  
  
-Lo siento - rió levemente y dió un suspiro  
  
-Cuando vendrás?  
  
-El día de mi cumpleaños   
  
-Eso es... dentro de... - contó con sus dedos - 3 semanas! Matt! Lo dices enserio? Vas a venir?!  
  
-Claro que es enserio, irás por mi, cierto?  
  
-Pero que preguntas! Claro, claro que si!  
  
Siguieron charlando sobre que había pasado en los meses que no habían charlado, pero lo mejor fue, obviamente, la noticia de que iba a ir visitarla! Después de dos años!  
  
-------  
  
Estaba en el aeropuerto, jugaba con sus manos, estaba realmente nerviosa, no lo veía hace tanto, y ya debería estár muy cambiado, ya tenía dieciocho años...   
  
-Cálmate, Sora - le decía Mimi repetidamente - No va a pasar nada, es Matt, tu mejor amigo!  
  
-Pero, no puedo... estoy muy nerviosa!! - dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - Y su regalo... le gustará?  
  
-Mira, no es ese que viene allá?  
  
-Qué?! - exclamó dando un brinco  
  
-Era mentira - rió - Realmente, estás nerviosa, aunque no deberías  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé - dijo viendo al piso. Mimi sonrió.  
  
-Adivina quien es!! - dijo alguien mientras cubría los ojos de Sora, una voz masculina... se sonroj  
  
-M...Matt?! - gritó emocionada  
  
-Sora - le dio un abrazo y acarició su cabello - Te extrañé tanto... - Sora volteó a verlo a los ojos, aun sin ese brillo...   
  
-Ehm... disculpen, pero, soy una pintura o qué? - preguntó Mimi  
  
-Ah, lo siento, Mimi - dijo Matt, fue a saludarla...  
  
-Matt, eh, antes de que vayamos a mi casa, quiero... llevarte a un lugar... es tu regalo de cumpleaños...  
  
-Un regalo... bien - dijo, sonriente - Y, nos vamos?  
  
-Ah, ah, si - dijo Sora, sonrojándose  
  
En el coche de Mimi iban los tres, Sora no podía dejar de sonrojarse, y mucho menos cuando Matt la veía y le sonreía.  
  
-Uh, ya casi llegamos - dijo Sora mientras sacaba una banda para los ojos de su bolsa - ponte esto  
  
-Eh? y esto? - preguntó Matt confundido  
  
-Es para... tu regalo, es una sorpresa...  
  
Al bajar del coche, Sora tímidamente tomó la mano de Matt para llevarlo a donde estaba su regalo, Mimi se había quedado a esperar. El lugar era tranquilo, se podían escuchar los pasos, y respirar con tranquilidad.  
  
-Donde estamos? - preguntó Matt  
  
-Ya verás...   
  
Tuvieron que caminar demasiado, pero al fin llegaron, Sora le pidió a Matt que se quitara la banda de los ojos, mientras él volteaba para arriba, y así lo hizo, el sol le lastimaba los ojos, por lo que decidió voltear hacia abajo, y a fue cuando vio algo que nunca pensó que vería. Se puso de rodillas.  
  
-Meiko... - dijo viendo la placa... - no lo puedo creer... - abrazó la fría placa  
  
-Te.. gustó el regalo... Matt? - preguntó, y él rápidamente se levant  
  
-Me encantó, es el mejor regalo... - y funcionó! el brillo regresó a sus ojos! - Pero, mi mejor regalo, lo tengo enfrente... eres la mejor, Sora, el mejor regalo...  
  
-Eh, yo... - se sonrojó - eh, enfrente de la tumba de Meiko  
  
-Ah, no creo que le importe, o si, Meiko? - dijo, y volteó a ver a la tumba. Una cálida brisa los rodeó - Ves?   
  
-Te amo, Matt... -   
  
-Y yo a ti, Sora... - la besó, y de nuevo la brisa los envolvió...   
  
**FIN  
**  
  
**NOTAS**: y... que tal? Esta bueno? a mi me gusta. Originalmente, no iba a ser asi, iba a ser mas... repentino, pero dije.. "no, debo hacerlo algo mas largo", no pense hacer lo de que Matt se mudara, pero creo que fue mejor, para que fortaleciera su amor . A quien no le hubiese gustado besar a Matt asi? aaw... Espero que les haya gustado! Y **muchisimas** (pero muchisimas) gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, lo aprecio de verdad Y ahora, no se si volvere pronto, no tengo otra idea para fic, pero ahi veremos Matta Ne!  
  
Luthien


End file.
